Liza Charles moments!
by svufanblog4015
Summary: This is a collection of little moments between them. It will not strictly follow the current storyline of the show.
1. Chapter 1

**I just imaged here, that Liza was lost in her thoughts about Charles. And suddenly the reality catches up with her and she realizes that Charles staring at her.**

 **Please be kind, I didn't upload anything for a very long time. Trying to find my groove.**

Just being close to him, makes me happy. It just lifts up my spirit. I can lose myself in him. Never meet a man like him before. He captures me completely. " Can you stop looking at me like that, you know what it does to me, " I said. "This is why I'm doing that right now, come closer I need you, " he announced. So I come closer and kissed him passionately. We are so into each other, that we only break the kiss to get some air.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is one possible scenario, how their first morning is together. After a night full of passion!**

I got woken up by the feeling of someone hand on my back. Turned my head so that I can see him. Suddenly all the memories from last night came back, all the passion and roughness mixed with tenderness.

He is the best lover that I had so far, he reads my body like a book. "Good Morning, last night was amazing, " I said. " Definitely, the wait was it worth, " he answers. He still carries my back, his touch is like magic.  
"Don't stop, that feels so good, " I said quietly. Then he kisses me and it leaves both of us breathless. We enjoyed being this close to each other, after all this time we came so close to this.  
" Do we have to leave this bed?" I ask him. " Not right now, but after my good morning snack, at one point we have to leave this bed, " he announced. "What snack, " I asked. And with that, he despairs under the covers. What a lovely way to start the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is decided on their moment at the restaurant. But in my story, Redmond doesn't interrupt them. The story is written from Liza's point of view. I hope everyone likes it**

He invited me to dinner later tonight! Our first official date as a couple. I left work on time, to catch the train to Brooklyn. When I arrived home, I had a lovely talk with Maggie. Told her about my evening plans with Charles, she pointed out to me that I only had an hour left to get ready. So I hurry up, quickly showered. Then it was time to pick out a dress, I choose a simple white dress. Keep my makeup simple and I let my hair down! He said earlier that he will pick me up! So no train hopping tonight for me. Of course, he was on time, heard him knocking on our door. I opened the door, seeing him standing, wearing a suit looking handsome as always. It always gets to me, so I bite my lip unconsciously.

"You look beautiful Liza, " he said. I start to blush right after his comment. "I'm ready to leave, " I said to him. So I close the door behind me, and then I took his hand into my hand. He starts to smile. We made our way downstairs to the car.  
He opened the door for me, he is such a gentleman. The drive to the restaurant was quiet, our hands touched from time to time. Being next to him gives me sins of calmness. When we arrived at the restaurant, he gets out of the car to open the door for me again! He gives the car keys to Valley guy. Shortly after that, we enter the restaurant, it was a beautiful place. The wait for the table was short. During our short way to the table, his hand is always on my lower back, it sets my skin on fire every time he does that. He ordered a red wine and I ordered a white wine. While we wait for our dinner, the tension between us got thicker and thicker.

There's this constant need to touch each other, he suddenly grabs my hand with his. It quickly becomes a game between us, who is willing to race the bar higher. So I step up and race the bar higher in our little game, I pushed my chair closer to the table. Then I took off one of my heels and slowly start to go up and down his legs. When he noticed what I'm doing to him, he almost choked on his wine. "Are you trying to kill me, " he asks me. "No, honey it's just a little taste of what will come later, " I answered him. With that, the heat between us goes to another level. I was trying to pull my feet away, but he was quicker than I expect it. I didn't even notice when his hand despaired under the table, I was completely focused on him. He starts to massage my leg, slowly his hand sneak up to my inner thigh. "So soft, " he said quietly

While he said that, we just stare at each other. Also, his stares tell me, that this will be a quick dinner and that I will be his dessert later. Finally, the food arrives at our table. We talk during the dinner about everything. When it was time for the dessert, he asks me if it's okay that we order something for taking away. " Sure, why not, " I said. He ordered two slices of chocolate cake. While we waiting for that to be packed up, he quickly paid the bill. " I will eat at least one of the two slices of your body when I'm finished with you", he announced. Again he gets to me so easily. " Sounds like you already have a plan, " I said to him. And then the waiter appears at our table, with the two slices of chocolate cake, packed up. So we get ready to leave. During that, I get real close to him. Whispering in his ear " After you finished eating the cake off me, I need a shower, because I have the feeling that it will get sticky, care to join me, " I said to him. He his problems to keep his cool after I said that to him. It was funny to watch.

" Time to go home now, " he announced. I know for sure that I was in for a night full of passion and love.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is about the moment, that the shared under stairs. We all saw this moment by at least a thousand times by now. ;)**

He is just back from his trip, he needed some time for himself I guess. The beard that he rocks now, gives him this extra sexiness. Totally irresistible. I miss him so much, glad he is back. But what surprised me more was, that he missed me as well. Especially after everything that had happened over the last couple moments. But I guess our connection is strong than he thought. After the moment in his office, I went back to work.

Later I meet him in the hallway again, we just stare at each other for a moment. Then he asks me if I had a moment. "Sure," I said to him. With that, I followed him. He opens a door then quickly pulls me in. I noticed that we end up in a room under one of the stairs. " No one will come looking for us here," he announced with a devilish smile on his face. Then he kisses me with a hunger, that I never excepted from him. I pull him closer, got lost in our kiss. We needed to break the kiss for a couple seconds, in the need for air. All the emotions in us break free at once.

Suddenly he presses me tighter against the wall, then I can feel his breath next to my ear.  
In the next second, I feel one of his hand's start to explore my body. While he whispers in my ear, "I haven't taste you yet ". I stared into his eyes and bite my lip.  
He goes on with his little speech, " And now it's the time for it", he says! During his speech, he opens the button of my pants. The kisses getting more heated. " Couldn´t stop thinking about you and me," he said. "Same here," I answered.

" So you envisioned this situation here, while you were away, " I said to him with a smile on lips. " Yes, I have and so much more," he answered me back.  
After that comment, we continued to make out. I wished our clothes were gone by now, but the risk to get caught is too big right now. His hand slowly despairs in my pants. He is ready to get a taste of what he so desperately craves.


End file.
